My feelings are not for you
by Shadowdorothy
Summary: Roger tries to talk to Dorothy. Things don't go as planned.


The premise for this story; Roger tries to have a talk with Dorothy, and things do not go as Roger expected. For this fictitious story I expect my readers to be familiar with the Characters within. I know this is a bit much, but it was how I wrote this.  
-

Roger simply couldn't take it anymore. The little red-headed gynoid had pushed him to his limits. He'd had enough of her.

Playing with his head that is. She seemed to flirt with him one minute and treat him like, in her own words, a louse, the next. A classic hot n' cold treatment. So deciding he had enough of this treatment he took matters into his own hands. He was going to explain to her that this had to stop, that she could not go on treating her guardian in such a way. After all, he was paying for her piano lessons and all her repairs.

"Dorothy! R. Dorothy Wayneright!" usually she responded almost instantly to his shouting. Today though he seemed to get no reaction. He had searched the house for most of the day, but had not seem hide nor hair of the temperamental teenaged robot.

"Norman!"

"Yes Master Roger" The elderly butler appeared at his master's call.

"Have you seen Dorothy today? I can't seem to find her."

"Oh my, what ever has Miss Dorothy done to have irritated you this time?" Normans concern was obvious, and justified. He was the one that usually affected her repairs, and he considered her like a daughter.

"Nothing yet, but knowing her it won't take till dinner for her to do something I disagree with." It was true, Roger wasn't mad at her. Yet. He just wanted to prevent her from doing so later.

"I believe she is in the Hanger Sir." Norman was relieved to hear this news. With that Roger went down to the hanger. It was not unusual for Dorothy to talk to Big O. She always seemed happier after talking to the megadues, so Roger didn't mind. When Roger got to the hanger he saw that Dorothy was no where in sight.

"Dorothy, if you're in here we need to talk." Roger called for her softly. Roger knew that with her super human hearing that she would know he was there. Instead of hearing her usual "Yes, Roger" he heard nothing in response. Until he heard her giggling of course.

"Dorothy, laughing? That can't be right." He headed over to Big O's cockpit, where the laughter seemed to be coming from. The red glass that acted as a cover for the cockpit opened as he approached.

"R. Dorothy Wayneright, what in the hell are you doing!" The sight that greeted him was just too much for Roger not to go into shock. Sitting there in the cockpit was Dorothy, with her right arm and part of her torso entangled in some of Big O's drive cables, and she was smiling, to top off this bizarre sight.

Dorothy's eyes widened in shock, apparent she hadn't heard Roger calling for her. Big O's drive cables retracted back into the console bank quickly, making a zip sound in haste. "Roger, what are you doing here?" Her voice may not have betrayed her emotions, but the fact that Dorothy's eyes where still wide said it all.

"I... I could ask you the same." Roger was beginning to calm down.

"I... well I was talking to Big O..." She trailed off. Roger suspected that she would be blushing if she could.

"I... I can see that. Mind telling me what about, and why Big O's drive cables where around you?"

"It allows us to be close. It's not like Big O can hold me after all." Dorothy stated this as the answer should be obvious.

"Hold you? ... What is that supposed to mean. You make it sound like you have feelings for Big O." Roger shouted at her. He felt this was just one of those things she said to aggravate him. But her silence and unrelenting stare said it all.

"You... Do have feelings for him?"

"Yes."

"Wait, how long has this been going on? And if you cared for Big O why did you flirt with me?" Roger's confusion was all too clear.

"Oh we've been close for a while now. And when did I flirt with you?" Dorothy tilted her head a little, a very human reaction, when she asked this.

"Well what about you saying you loved me multiple times, and asking me to rescue you."

"Oh that? I told you it was to lighten the mood didn't I?"

"But, but...," Dorothy cut him off. "Why would I want to date you when I have a big, strong megadues to protect me?"

Roger was just dumb founded by that point, "I... Ok then. I need to go get a drink. I'll leave you two alone now."

"Yes please do."

With those words a crestfallen Roger went to his study for a stiff gin and scotch, and maybe some hard vodka.

"What was his problem?" Dorothy asked to her giant friend.

'I think he likes you' A disembodied voice spoke into Dorothy's mind.

"Oh. Well too bad for him I have you." With that she curled up in the pilots chair and smiled as a few of Big O's drive cords wrapped around her.

I intended to do something entirely different with this story, but I like how it turned out in the end. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.

I'd like to thank Galaxy1001D for giving me the idea for this fan-fiction, and for encouraging me to write it.


End file.
